


That Ends Well

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, soulmate quartets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Peggy, and Daniel make quite the mess of their incomplete soulmate bond - so much so that Daniel flees to LA... where he meets the woman that his soulmate group so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> The colors for this one are green, red, and blue - which are the primary colors for vision.

The world is a cold, cruel place. Jack Thompson knew, was _well_ aware of that fact. His whole life he’s seen only in dark shades of gray, and, when he comes back from the war, part of him wonders morosely if he isn’t so polluted that finding his soulmates won’t even make a difference anymore.

But his admittedly ridiculous thoughts are proven wrong when he meets Daniel Sousa. Haunted and quietly bitter in his own way, the other agent opens Jack’s world up to the color green. Sousa claims that Jack did the same for him. So both of them can now see green. And both of them can also see that they _may_ have a slight problem working together alone. So they decide to keep their relationship strictly work-related until they meet their civilian soulmates.

But their next soulmate isn’t a civilian. A woman, yes, but not a civilian. She’s Peggy Carter, and both men are swept away by her, even though that term is meant in vastly different ways for them. Jack is floored in a fairly bad way as his and Sousa’s world floods with red. He is quick to proclaim Carter not a civilian – therefore another relationship that will be kept strictly to work – and he leaves it at that. Daniel thinks he’s too stunned by this to-him strange crossover of a woman and a soldier to do anything else.

Daniel is also the first person to inform Jack that the blond man does, in fact, love Peggy whether or not he wants to admit it.

Jack flings the accusation back at Daniel, and, at least to the other man, the confirmation of that comes easily for Daniel.

With Peggy herself, it’s a little more complicated. Yes, Jack and Daniel had agreed that a civilian had to be involved before any of these relationships would become romantic – Peggy, when asked, had even thought that the idea was sound, for the sake of their work. But… But _it’s Peggy_ – and Daniel doesn’t know what to do with that.

In the end, he can’t handle it. He all but flees to Los Angeles under the guise of heading up the West Coast branch of the SSR. Jack easily pins the truth down, and Daniel suspects that Peggy does too, but he doesn’t care. He feels like maybe he can’t _let_ himself care anymore than he already does… so he goes.

It doesn’t take him long, though, to realize that he’s out of his depth here, physically. He needs to get back into physical therapy here in LA if he’s going to be the best he can be at his job. So that’s what he does. He finds a PT office – and the first thing he does there is meet Violet, an ex-army nurse, who blinds him in the best way possible with her sunny smile and the color blue.

She’s the last of his soulmates, and he finds himself praying that Jack and Peggy will let her count as a civilian.

He really doesn’t want to turn his back on the decision that he, Jack, and Peggy had made – at this rate, it was the pathetic as-close-to-wedding-vows as they were going to get – but he wants to _love_ these three like his heart is pleading with him to. As soon as he gets back to his place, he calls first Peggy, then Jack, and explains what’s happened – he’s met their fourth, she’s an ex-, _ex_ -, _EX_ -army nurse, and does that mean that these relationships can start happening now? He doesn’t have to add the “please;” he knows that Jack and Peggy can hear it in his voice, and can’t bring himself to care.

Ultimately, he gets two “okays” to pursue at Violet, and he’s thrilled. He stays friends with Jack, and he’s _never_ going to be capable of getting over Peggy – not that he’d even want to – but Violet brings something special into his life. She’s got a brightness to her that he realizes he’s been missing only once he has it. Suddenly the world seems a little wider, and a little brighter under the blazing hot, blue LA sky.

Until a chunk of ice is hauled out of a lake on the hottest day of the year, and his carefully-constructed, very _monogamous_ happiness starts to fall apart. Of all the agents he could’ve sent, Jack ships Peggy to LA, because he has a nasty sense of humor and deplorable amount of spite and “insecurities,” as Peggy calls them. Though he keeps the thought to himself, Daniel wants to know what Jack and Peggy have been getting up to while he’s been in LA, because he thinks that “insecurities” is far too kind a word to apply to Jack.

Really, Daniel doesn’t realize how bitter he’s gotten about their whole, botched quartet until he’s faced with it once again.

He bites his tongue, though, both when Peggy shows up and when she meets Violet in the theatrical agency.

What happens in the following days is awkward and painful and Daniel doesn’t really know _how_ to describe it, only that it’s _far_ from the idealized picture of happiness he’d imagined having with his soulmates – and that was _before_ Jack showed up, trying to insert himself and his politics into the investigation. Daniel’s tempted to shoot him on the spot. He settles for slapping the other man’s feet off of his desk and making sure his tone makes it plain how unwelcome Jack’s presence is.

Oh – and he mentions that he has every intention of entering into a monogamous marriage with Violet, despite the fact that Violet and Jack haven’t even met, and everybody knows Daniel himself isn’t over Peggy. Those _are_ his plans, yes, but he mostly tells Jack about them out of spite – and when Jack walks out of the office, Daniel thinks he’s gotten his way.

Until he walks into Violet’s house that evening.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be on a plane back to New York?” he asks flatly, eyeing Jack and Peggy where they’re sitting on Violet’s living room couch, talking animatedly to their hostess.

Violet, sitting between the duo with an amazingly bright smile on her face, jumps up to take his hand and drag him into the room as Jack answers casually, “Actually, I think we might be sticking around for a little while longer.”

“And, really, Daniel,” Peggy adds, “Jack could hardly be expected to leave without having met the soulmate that he knows is here!”

“Blue may be my new favorite color,” Jack remarks.

Daniel swallows a growl. “I had _plans_ for tonight, you know, just in case any of you care.”

“Of course we care, Daniel,” Violet soothed, her eyebrows drawing together as she seems to notice Daniel’s mood for the first time – but, really, this is the second time a planned proposal has been stopped before it starts!

Jack leans forward on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, and Daniel _knows_ that look. Jack – and Peggy, probably, now that Daniel thinks about it – are up to something. And because the same duo has worked with Daniel longer than he likes to remember and they know him better than he likes to admit, Jack comments, “You were going to ask her something tonight, weren’t you, Danny Boy?”

Daniel’s pretty sure he’s cussing Jack out with his eyes alone, so he doesn’t bother to verbally reply.

Peggy speaks instead, saying brightly – _yes, something was definitely going on_ – “Good, because Jack and I have a question too. But first…” her tone changes, not sunny anymore, and she trails off, glancing at Jack.

Wincing, Jack obligingly picks up where Peggy left off, standing and coming to rest a hand on Daniel’s shoulder as he says solemnly, “But first: an apology – because we – mostly I-“

“ _We_ ,” Peggy repeats, standing to join Jack beside Daniel as she reaches out a hand to each man. “Have treated you so wrongly. Despite our agreement, we should’ve seen that it was hurting you, and we _never_ should’ve let you run from… any of it. From _us._ From _me._ _I_ hurt you, Daniel, I know I did, and I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Yeah,” Jack says huskily, worriedly, and he’s got on puppy-dog eyes like Daniel’s not sure he’s ever seen before – and he’s gotten used to Violet. “What she said.”

Daniel scoffs out a laugh before he can stop himself, surprised to feel a lump in his throat. “Apology accepted,” How could he not? “But I, for one, am glad I came here,” he said firmly, looking around until he meets Violet’s eyes pointedly.

She’s stepped back to let him have the needed moment with Jack and Peggy alone, but Daniel draws her closer again.

Violet’s smile is watery and maybe a little uncertain, but Peggy erases that uncertainty when she wraps her free arm around Violet and says, “Of course.”

Peggy kisses Violet’s cheek, and Jack even does the same before the eyes of the two agents meet. _Oh, yeah, they were very much up to something_. It’s Jack who begins to speak this time, as his hand slides covertly into Daniel’s pocket, and suddenly Daniel knows _exactly_ what Jack and Peggy are up to.

He can’t even bring himself to care when it’s Jack who slides to one knee in front of Violet – is too busy gawking at the slim band that Peggy is presenting him with – as the blond man asks, “Will you two marry us?”

“Please?” Peggy adds softly, and Daniel sees two very roughed up, cracked but beating hearts on sleeves as one duo waits nervously for answers from another duo.

“Of course we will,” Violet says earnestly, and she draws Jack onto his feet, giving him a gentle kiss.

But Daniel can’t seem to move for a second, and while he stays frozen, so does Peggy, and there’s so much happening in her usually stoic eyes that Daniel can’t even begin to sort through all of those emotions. But he reads her “ _please_ ” loud and clear. _Please forgive me, please still love me, please marry me – forgive us, love us, marry_ us _!_ “Daniel?” she says softly, and it’s the sound of her voice that spurs Daniel into action.

He flings his arms around her before she can even register that he’s going to move, breathing raggedly against her ear, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes!”

He doesn’t realize how badly his moment of startled hesitation had frightened the others until they all – Jack, Peggy, _and_ Violet – start laughing with relief. Laughing. After everything they’ve been through, they’re laughing, and hugging, and kissing, and crying – and Daniel finds himself joining right in.

When finally the four of them have calmed down enough to start making rational sense of whatever they’re saying, he finds himself sandwiched between Jack and Violet on the couch while Peggy lays across them all, completely relaxed with her head in Jack’s lap. Daniel can’t help it; he looks at his fellow agents and announces, without even a touch of malice in his tone now, “It’s about time we did that!”

Jack laughs, Violet giggles, and Peggy sits up in Daniel’s lap, giving him a loud, carefree kiss that starts the still-giddy quartet off again. Everything is suddenly turning out better than Daniel had ever dared imagine it would, and it’s perfect.

It’s Violet who somehow ends up in his lap, whispering to him, “All’s well that ends well, right?”

He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her for the umpteenth time before he whispers back, “Absolutely.”


End file.
